The invention concerns a method for producing milk foam or warm milk drinks as well as a device for applying the method.
A device for producing milk foam is known from EP-A 0 600 826, whereby the milk is filled into a container and heated therein, whereafter the heated milk is suctioned via a suction line by means of a pump, whereby air is added to the heated milk in controllable amounts. With the aid of the pump, the milk, i.e., the milk/air mixture is then conveyed through a resistance flow element to an outlet. The container in which the milk is heated must be cleaned regularly due to a build-up of residue. The relatively complicated resistance flow element also requires thorough and quite complex cleaning measures.